To The Moon
by marianneee
Summary: This is a story based off of me and my boyfriend. However, the roles are switched. Maria represents my boyfriend, and Logan represents myself. The only difference being our story is not yet over, and theirs is. Read and find out. Happy ending? You'll see.


Applause rang and cheers rang through the theatre as Jenna Brenden took her final bow. She was, of course, the lead of the show. She was, of course, the center of attention, and of course, though there were nearly 1000 people on their feet applauding her, she only cared about one. With the lights shining in her face, she could not see him, but she knew exactly where he'd be. She rushed off-stage and hurriedly removed her heavy makeup. Though she had the most makeup and the heaviest costume, she burst through the doors to the lobby before anyone else. And, just like every other performance, just like every other night…there he was. Standing out among the crowd, her boyfriend Logan Reynolds stood with a bouquet of lilies so large he almost fell over, and with a smile on his face with the power to sweep any girl off her feet. She smiled lovingly at him. It was the same bouquet every time, but she didn't care. He knew she loved lilies. Even if he couldn't make it to the show, he'd have them there waiting.

Her excited smile grew as he set the flowers down with a knowing smile on his face. She dropped her bag and started running towards him just as he took a step forward and opened his arms. She leapt into them, wrapping her legs around his waist. She intentionally rubbed her face all over his and giggled as her sweat and makeup smeared on both his face and her own. He laughed and made a disgusted face, but she knew he loved it. To everyone around them, it may have seemed revolting, but when they were like this, wrapped up in each other, neither of them had a care in the world.

Finally, though neither of them wanted to, they released each other. He looped his arm through the strap of her bag, scooped up the enormous bouquet, wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders, and led her out.

Ignoring the crowd of fans, she watched him intently, smiling, as he told her how wonderfully she had done. When they finally reached his car, he carefully set the flowers and her bag in the backseat. He then opened the door for her, shutting it carefully behind her, and walked around to the driver's door to get in. The entire ride home, he listened as she complained how she would hit a note perfectly in rehearsal or land a dance move perfectly at practice and then she'd ruin it at the show. He nodded and responded at the appropriate time, but never failed to tell her how beautifully she'd done. His eyes were obviously always on her, so he had actually noticed her mistakes. He acknowledged it had happened, but reassured her that no one else had. Because they probably hadn't. Because her mistakes were so very small, they could hardly be classified as mistakes. She was always perfect. Naturally, Jenna didn't think so. She could watch the play and pick out every wrong note, missed cue, and slip of the tongue there was. But Logan just sat, listened to her, agreed when necessary, and the second she as done, he would swoop in to tell her everything she had done right. When she had tripped up, he'd tell her she had rolled out of it very smoothly. When she was worried someone may have heard her lisp, he'd tell her it had been a nice touch. Jenna hated her lisp, and Logan had no idea why. It wasn't the kind where after talking to her, you'd have no idea what she said. No, not at all, not in the least. It was the adorable kind. It was hardly ever noticeable and whenever Logan was lucky enough to hear it, although all he wanted to do was smile and tell her he loved it, he'd sit and pretend he hadn't heard a thing. And Jenna knew it. She knew he heard it, she knew he loved it, and she knew that he respected the fact that she hated it and wouldn't say a thing.

That's what she loved about him. He knew everything about her, and he loved her anyways. Her family life was rough and she had gotten mixed up with drugs before, but he only mentioned it if she wanted to talk. When she would get into arguments with her mother about her past and Jenna would come to him crying, he'd let her cry herself out and always knew exactly what to say to make her smile. When her mother told her she was useless, Logan would counter it with all the reasons why the world needed someone like her…

"If you weren't here, there would be no one to light up the stage every night!"

"She only says that because you've accomplished more in your twenty years of life than she has in her 50!"

"Oh who cares about her? All that matter is that I love you." To which she would always playfully ask, "How much?!" And every time it was the same thing, "To the moon."

And Jenna's personal favorite:

"Don't be silly! If you weren't here, where would that leave me?"

When they finally arrived at Logan's, they'd sit and watch a movie with his roommate, Luke, until he fell asleep. And once Luke shut the door behind him, Jenna and Logan were forced to wait for what seemed to be the longest ten minutes of their lives to make sure he was sound asleep. And it was all downhill from there…

On top of having a really close relationship, being the best of friends, and having an unexplainably brilliant connection, their sex life was mind-blowing. They had a tendency to pretend nothing was going to happen and casually walk around the apartment trying to relax the ever-growing sexual tension. But the second they made that certain kind of eye contact, their cover was blown. They would close the space between them in record-time and when they finally reached, they'd kiss each other with an almost bruising force. The sound of the bed hitting the wall and the sounds of their screams had never before failed to wake Luke. However, recently, he had given up trying to cool them down and had purchased earplugs. But this particular night was special. Jenna's company had been on tour for the past few weeks. So this night had been something they had both been looking forward to. Tonight, they were going to wake the neighbors.

Jenna casually stood up from the couch and glanced in Logan's direction. He had gotten up a few minutes ago and was rummaging through the kitchen for nothing in particular. They made quick eye contact and Logan smiled before looking away. Jenna huffed in frustration. This was Logan's favorite part, and Jenna's least favorite…He had a good deal more self-control than she did, and enjoyed playing games with her until she was practically begging for it. Tonight, however, though he still had more than her, his amount of self-control was also running low. They had sex pretty regularly, and being completely cut off for three weeks with only hands and fingers for survival was not an easy task. The two were generally forced to take care of themselves, though talking about what they wanted to do in very graphic detail did help speed up the process. Logan would lock himself up in his room; Jenna was more particular to the shower.

Of course the couple didn't last long. After only a few minutes of exchanging glances and smiles, they ran up to each other, grabbed on roughly, and unfortunately, in their desperation for each other, they ended their dry spell on the couch. Afterwards, Logan scooped Jenna up into his arms with ease and carried her into his room. Shortly thereafter, Luke woke with a start as Jenna's scream pierced both the silence and his earplugs. Usually he'd bang on the wall to quiet them down. But he knew the circumstances of tonight. So, chuckling to himself, he rolled over, pulled both his blanket and pillow over his head, and waited for sleep to come.

The next day was the same story. When Logan woke up, Jenna was gone. She worked every day on top of constantly being rehearsing. Logan could count on one hand the times he had woken up next to her. And although those mornings were few and far between, they were the best of his life. He would wake up long before her and was sure to have breakfast ready on the table when she finally dragged herself out of his room. And when he heard her stirring in bed before then, he'd rush in with a glass of ice-cold orange juice.

She would drink her orange juice and he'd drink his coffee, and once they were both awake, they generally were very boring. They'd sit around watching movies and talking, and on occasion, smoke a little something that not only made them laugh more but also made it nearly impossible for them to stay away from each other. They'd scoot closer and closer, and before they knew it, they'd be lying naked in bed without a single ounce of energy.

But today, she was gone. And just like always, though he knew she had no choice in the matter, at the sight of the empty bed next to him, Logan felt his heart drop. He slowly got up and sat around drinking his coffee until he had the energy to get up and ready for his day. The one positive thing about her leaving early?: She always had coffee made so it was there waiting when he woke up.

Today, Logan had work from four in the afternoon until 11 at night. Jenna had work until seven and rehearsal after that, but swore she'd be over by midnight. They sent each other random cute text messages throughout the day ("Love me?" "To the moon."), talked on the phone on the short breaks they had, and before they knew it, the day was ending. Logan called her on his way home from work…she was still rehearsing. She had a big solo in this play and her director wanted her to hit higher notes, so she was stuck in a studio for a little while longer. But she swore, again, that she'd be there and he trusted her. So, he went home to his empty apartment (Luke was staying with his girlfriend), cooked something up for Jenna to eat when she got there because she was always so hungry after the studio, picked a nice movie for them to watch, and waited. Midnight was there before he knew it…then 12:30… and before long, it was well past 1 am. He called her up and she said she'd be there as soon as she could. Once again, he believed her… and waited. Logan had work in the morning, but he didn't care. He said he'd wait for her, and he intended to do just that.

In all reality, he was used to this. She always did this, and it had gotten progressively worse over the past month or so. She would swear she'd be there at a certain time and never arrived until hours later, if at all. But this never did anything to his feelings for her. He'd wait and wait, and regardless of the fact that she continually let him down, he never lost faith in her.

When 3 o'clock rolled around, he called her again…

"Hello?" Logan hated that his voice always sounded impatient even if he didn't want it to…

"Hey baby. Look, I'm so sorry about all this. You know if I had a choice, I'd be there. I just have so much to get done." The sincerity in her voice took a solid hold of Logan's heart. He felt his anger ebbing away. He desperately wanted to stay upset, he wanted her to feel bad. She deserved to. It was always like this. He'd wait and wait, and she'd never come. But, he was never really angry with her for it. Anyone else would get so pissed at a significant other for doing something like this, but it just wasn't in him to be angry with her.

She continued, "I hate to say this Logan, but it's still going to be awhile… I'm not going to make you wait up."

"Jenna, you know I will…"

"I know," he could hear the smile in her voice, "but I know you work early and I don't want you to go to work sleepy on my account."

Logan couldn't help but laugh, "You act like it wouldn't all be worth it."

"Oh, I _know_ it would be. We _always_ have a good time, but it's really not going to be for awhile. I'm so sorry," she replied. "Shit! I'm getting yelled at. You can go to sleep, boo, I'll call you when I'm home! Bye!" And she was gone.

"To the moon…" he said to the empty line…

Logan dropped his arm to his side and shut his phone, looking around. He had brought pillows and blankets out to the main room so they could curl up and watch the movie, he had her favorite snacks all lined up…and now she wasn't coming.

_It's not her fault, she'd be here if she could be…_ he had to constantly remind himself. He knew getting angry with her wouldn't help a thing. Sometimes, he couldn't help himself, but he was sure as hell trying. With a sigh, he tossed his phone on the couch and began cleaning up what would've been the makings of a beautiful night. He slowly washed his face and got ready for bed. Lying down, he sent her a quick "Goodnight3" text message and rolled over, trying not to think about how long it'd been since she'd told him she loved him. Whenever he brought it up, she'd swear she did and tell him he should know and shouldn't ever doubt it. But it was hard! Even _if_, deep down, he did know that, it didn't hurt to remind him. Everyone likes to hear it, even men in their early twenties.

_Whatever, she loves me…she does…_ with that thought, he drifted off into what he thought would be a temporary sleep lasting only until she called. But, again, she didn't. He woke up to a blank phone. No missed calls, not even a text message.

He woke up in a rotten mood and made his own coffee, took his dear old time getting ready, and set off for work looking a bit sloppier than usual, and with much more of an angry face than he ever had. Every day for the entire time they were dating, he'd text her in the morning and say good morning in some way, shape, or form. He knew she loved it and would react if he didn't. Parts of him wanted to purposely not text her and make it 100 clear that he was angry with her. And he made it all the way to work without sending it. But of course, as soon as he pulled in and parked his car, he sent it. He didn't have the heart to upset her, even if she did deserve it.

Pulling all of this one time, or even every once in awhile wasn't a big deal, of course. But she did it constantly. Jenna let him down more than anything. She stood him up more than showed up, ignored him more than calling, even if she swore to do it…but he was never angry. Logan hated himself for it, too. She deserved to get yelled at. She deserved to feel bad. She deserved to feel at least _half_ as shitty as he did. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't stay angry, he couldn't bring it up, and he couldn't love her any less. One day, Jenna would be the death of him.

When his break rolled around at one, she had not responded. He hoped she would have, but deep down knew she wouldn't. Jenna had a tendency of being up all night and sleeping all day. He wouldn't be getting a response until about two or three. It was only at 5:30 when he got off of work and still hadn't heard from her that he began to worry. He wasn't angry at first, of course. Whenever she was overdue for something, it was always worry first. And he knew she was alright was when he'd get a little upset, but, OF COURSE, never show it.

Logan drove home in silence, gripping the wheel a little tighter than usual, and driving a little faster than usual. But other than that, all was well. He'd call her when he got back to make sure everything was okay, and see where things went from there. But it wasn't until he got home that the real shit started. She was alright. But she had news…good news for her, awful news for him:

"Baby, they want to move me to New York!" Jenna exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait.. What?!" He didn't really register it.

"Yeah! A few Broadway directors have seen my stuff and want to get me on a real stage! Isn't that fantastic?!" It _was_ fantastic. It was a golden opportunity for her to achieve her dreams. She'd always wanted to be on Broadway. He'd known that about her for as long as he'd known her. And although that was only around a year, he knew her well enough to know that it was a lifelong goal of hers to reach. And though he knew he should be happy for her and congratulate her with true sincerity…he couldn't. The only thing that ran through his brain was, '_well what about me?_' Was it selfish of him to think that? Did questioning her make him selfish? It was, after all, her dream. But they had always discussed relatively seriously the idea of a future together, and he assumed she was as serious about it as he was. But he couldn't just pick up and follow her wherever her work took her, and she knew that. _Shit, I haven't responded yet…_

"Oh! That's...um, that's great! And you're going?" He couldn't hide the stiffness in his voice.

"Well, of course I am. You know I've always wanted this," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She heard Logan take a deep breath. "Logan, what's wrong?"

It was all building up. All this time, it was killing him. The lack of I love you's, the distance, and everything else…

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Just pick up and leave, that's fine," _Dammit._ Too harsh? Too much? Too late.

"What are you talking about Logan!? You think I'd just leave you?!"

"Well, how the fuck am I supposed to know?! You don't really keep me updated anymore. And it's not like you ever tell me how you're feeling about us lately. How am I supposed to know where you stand?!" Had he gone too far? I mean, he was right. She was being extra sketchy the past few months. She had been gone more than usual and hadn't shown nearly as much emotion in it as she usually had. In the beginning, whenever she'd leave, they'd have the longest goodbyes, constantly be talking, and have a hell of a reunion as soon as she was home. And although they still had the same reunions, that didn't do much to cover the fact that all the other things had almost completely faded out. She was silent for a while, but finally, she took a calming breath and replied:

"Logan, listen. I haven't been telling you I love you because I assumed you knew. And I know that's not an excuse. I'm so sorry I've been this way, baby. It's just that I've been so confused. I have to choose between the job of my dreams and the boy of my dreams and it's not an easy decision. I've been working at this so hard for so long, so a part of me absolutely refuses to give it up. But then again, I'm so in love with you," Logan felt his heart beat faster, "and I'm not willing to give you up either."

But he was confused, "okay, so, you're going to New York, but you don't want to give me up? What does that mean? Am I supposed to wait for you?" He knew that came out mean, and he knew that if she told him to wait, he would without a second thought, but he needed to know…

"Logan, come with me…" Was she joking?! She had to be. His job was here, his family was here, and all his friends were here…his life was in this town.

"Seriously?..." No response. "I don't know, Jenna…New York?! It costs so much to live there, and I'd have to find a job and everything. And you know my parents would kill me if I did that…" He heard her laughing. What could possibly be so funny?

"You underestimate me, Mr. Reynolds. I'm coming over…" and she hung up. What on earth was going on? She wanted him to move to New York! That would change his entire life! But she would still be in it. And he couldn't deny that everything in his life could reshape itself so long as she remained constant. Then it registered that she was coming over and he quickly hopped in the shower to wash off the day. When she arrived he had just applied deodorant and cologne and answered the door in a towel. He opened the door and smirked as she gave him a once-over.

"Maybe I should put clothes on…" She had been staring and shook her head to clear it.

"Um…uh, yeah! Do that," she regained her composure, "but hurry! This is important!" He went into his room and fumbled around for a few minutes before coming back out in a shirt he knew she loved and a pair of jeans. His brown hair was still wet and hanging in his eyes. Again, something he knew she loved. However, this time she caught herself staring and looked down at her clasped hands, wringing her fingers.

"Look, Logan. They asked me this a long time ago. But I told them I had to think. That's why I've been so distant. I've been trying to decide what to do! This is a huge deal for me. I had to choose between my love for you and my love for music, and it's not exactly an easy thing to do…" Logan joined her on the couch, but kept a sufficient amount of space between them—being too close to her was intoxicating, and he needed to keep his head on straight.

"So what are you going to do?" His breathing slowed, his heart slowed, and time itself seemed to stop as he waited for her answer.

"I told them no."

"You did WHAT!?" A flood of emotions went through him. Hadn't she just said she was going? And now she's saying she told them no. She had chosen him…He never thought this would happen. Her priorities had always been her career before him, and he had always understood. He was so filled with happiness he could hardly think. But at the same time, he couldn't shake the guilt. Jenna was giving up on something she'd been dreaming of her whole life for him? She continued:

"Well, at _first_ I told them no. But, come on, obviously they didn't give up on me that fast," she winked, "they made me a deal…" Logan raised an eyebrow at her. She was being terribly vague.

"They made you a deal? What does that mean?" Jenna smiled at him and for the first time, he could really see the love in her eyes. He hadn't seen that in months, and even without her answer, he would've been alright. But she went on:

"Well, I told them I couldn't leave you behind," his heart leapt, "but they refused to give me up. So, they've got our lives pretty much set up for us. They're paying for an apartment for us in the city until we can get on our feet! And they've even got a job set up for you!" Logan tried to interrupt. "No! Don't say anything yet. I already talked to your parents. Logan, you know they're not stupid. They know just as well as we do that we're going to end up together. And they're perfectly aware that you and I are both willing to follow each other to the ends of the earth if that's what it takes. I talked to them, they're okay with it." Logan had just gotten more information in the past two minutes than he could comprehend. He slid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

_New York?...New York with Jenna. An entire new job, state, and house?! An entire new life!... An entire new job, state, house, and life with Jenna. _Everything about it sounded intimidating until he factored her in. He wondered how he could ever have doubted her. He wondered how he had ever even considered not following her. This girl was, without a doubt, the most important thing in his life. And he was willing to do anything for her. He sat back up and took a breath, ready to eagerly accept her proposal. But she stopped him before he could answer.

"Don't…not yet. I want you to think this through." She looked him in the eyes for a minute…and jumped when he burst into laughter.

"Jenna…baby. I don't care about any of this. If spending the rest of my life with you means I have to pick up my entire life and move it to New York…I'll do it in a heartbeat. I don't have to think about this. As girly as this may sound, I'm honestly nothing without you. Being without you even for a short period of time makes my damn blood pressure rise. And not to mention, I'm not about to have my beautiful girlfriend wandering around the big city all by herself! Come on now. I thought you knew me!"

He smiled that smile that never failed to make her weak in the knees.

"So you'll come with me?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

"Of course I'll come with you. I've always wanted to visit New York anyways." He laughed and stood up. She followed suit. They stared at each other for a minute before she smiled that knowing smile and he opened his arms. She leapt into them and they shared the most loving hug they had in a long time. All the mixed emotions that had been flowing through them were gone and quickly replaced by the most intense feeling of love. They clung onto each other like it was their last hug. Jenna and Logan loved being in each other's arms. So much so that they lost count of the minutes before they let go of each other. When she finally let him go, she couldn't help but keep her fingers looped through his belt loops. She hated being completely detached from him. He kissed her lightly and rubbed her nose with his own.

She smiled, "So we're really doing this?"

He smiled back, "We're really doing this."

"And you forgive me for being so awful these past few weeks?"

"Of course I do." They kissed again. She kissed his chin before lowering herself off her tippy-toes and back to normal height.

"Love me?" She smiled at him, knowing the answer.

"To the moon… and back."

THE END.


End file.
